In a typical computer system, several disk devices are attached to a host computer. Data blocks are transferred between the host computer and each of the disks as application programs read or write data from or to the disks. This data transfer is accomplished through a data I/O bus that connects the host computer to the disks. One such data I/O bus is called a small computer system interface (SCSI) bus and is commonly used on systems ranging in size from large personal computers to small mainframe computers.
Although each drive attached to the SCSI bus can store large amounts of data, the drives physically cannot locate and retrieve data fast enough to match the speed of a larger host processor, and this limitation creates an I/O bottleneck in the system. To further aggravate the problem, system configurations frequently dedicate one drive to one specific application. For example, in the Unix (.TM.) Operating System, a Unix file system can be no larger than a single disk, and often a single disk is dedicated to a single file system. To improve performance, a particular file system may be dedicated to each application being run. Thus, each application will access a different disk, improving performance.
Disk arrays, often called redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID), alleviate this I/O bottleneck by distributing the I/O load of a single large drive across multiple smaller drives. The SCSI interface sends commands and data to the RAID system, and a controller within the RAID system receives the commands and data, delegates tasks to independent processes within the array controller, and these independent processes address one or more of the independent disks attached to the RAID system to provide the data transfer requested by the host system.
One way a RAID system can improve performance is by striping data. Striping of data is done by writing data from a single file system across multiple disks. This single file System still appears to the host system as a single disk, since the host system expects a single file system to be located on a single disk. The RAID system translates the request for data from a single file system and determines which of the physical disks contains the data, then retrieves or writes the data for the host. In this manner, application programs no longer need a file system dedicated to their needs, and can share file systems knowing that the data is actually spread across many different disks.
A stripe of data consists of a row of sectors located in a known position on each disk across the width of the disk array. Stripe depth, or the number of sectors written on a disk before writing starts on the next disk, is defined by the sub-system software. The stripe depth is typically set by the number of blocks that will need to be accessed for each read or write operation. That is, if each read or write operation is anticipated to be three blocks, the stripe depth would be set to three or more blocks, thus, each read or write operation would typically access only a single disk.
Six types of RAID configuration levels have been defined, RAID 0 through RAID 5. This definition of the RAID levels was initially defined by the University of California at Berkeley and later further defined and expanded by an industry organization called the RAID Advisory Board (RAB). Each of the RAID levels have different strengths and weaknesses.
A RAID 0 configuration stripes data across the disk drives, but makes no provision to protect data against loss. In RAID 0, the drives are configured in a simple array and data blocks are striped to the drives according to the defined stripe depth. Data striping allows multiple read and write operations to be executed concurrently, thereby increasing the I/O rate, but RAID 0 provides no data protection in the event one of the disk drives fails. In fact, because the array contains multiple drives, the probability that one of the array drives will fail is higher than the probability of a single drive system failure. Thus, RAID 0 provides high transaction rates and load balancing but does not provide any protection against the loss of a disk and subsequent loss of access to the user data.
A RAID 1 configuration is sometimes called mirroring. In this configuration, data is always written to two different drives, thus the data is duplicated. This protects against loss of data, however, it requires twice as much disk storage space as a RAID 0 system. Thus, RAID 1 provides protection against the loss of a disk, with no loss of write speeds and transaction rates, and a possible improvement in read transaction rates, however RAID 1 uses half the available disk space to provide the protection.
A RAID 2 configuration stripes data across the array of disks, and also generates error correction code information stored on a separate error correction code drive. Usually the ratio of error correction drives to data drives is relatively high, up to approximately 40%. Disk drives ordinarily provide their own redundancy information stored with each block on the drive. Thus, RAID 2 systems duplicate this redundancy information and require significantly more time and space to be cost effective, so they are seldom used.
A RAID 3 configuration implements a method for securing data by generating and storing parity data, and RAID 3 provides a larger bandwidth for applications that process large files. In a RAID 3 configuration, parity data are stored on a dedicated drive, requiring one drive's worth of data out of the array of drives, in order to store the parity information. Because all parity information is stored on a single drive, this drive becomes the I/O bottleneck, since each write operation must write the data on the data drive and must further update the parity on the parity drive. However, when large blocks of data are written, RAID 3 is an efficient configuration. RAID 3 provides protection against the loss of a disk with no loss of write or read speeds, but RAID 3 is only suited to large read and write operations. The RAID 3 transaction rate matches that of a single disk and, in a pure implementation, requires the host to read and write in multiples of the number of data disks in the RAID 3 group, starting on the boundary of the number of data disks in the RAID 3 group.
A RAID 4 configuration stores user data by recording parity on a dedicated drive, as in RAID 3, and transfers blocks of data to single disks rather than spreading data blocks across multiple drives. Since this configuration has no significant advantages over RAID 3, it is rarely, if ever, used.
A RAID 5 configuration stripes user data across the array and implements a scheme for storing parity that avoids the I/O bottleneck of RAID 3. Parity data are generated for each write, however, parity sectors are spread evenly, or interleaved, across all drives to prevent an I/O bottleneck at the parity drive. Thus, the RAID 5 configuration uses parity to secure data and makes it possible to reconstruct lost data in the event of a drive failure, while also eliminating the bottleneck of storing parity on a single drive. A RAID 5 configuration is most efficient when writing small blocks of data, such that a block of data will fit on a single drive. However, RAID 5 requires, when writing a block of data, that the old block of data be read, the old parity data be read, new parity be generated by removing the old data and adding the new data. Then the new data and the new parity are written. This requirement to read, regenerate and rewrite parity data is termed a read/modify/write sequence and significantly slows the rate at which data can be written in a RAID 5 configuration. Thus this requirement creates a "write penalty." To minimize the performance impact, RAID 5 stripe depth can be set to be much larger than the expected data transfer size, so that one block of data usually resides on one drive. Consequently, if new data are to be written, only the effected data drive and the drive storing parity data need be accessed to complete the write operation. Thus, RAID 5 provides protection against the loss of a disk at the cost of one disk's worth of space out of the total number of disks being used; RAID 5 is oriented to transaction processing; and RAID 5 can support large numbers of read operations. However, the read/modify/write sequence causes RAID 5 to have a "write penalty".
In practice, RAID configurations 1, 3, and 5 are most commonly used.
The RAID system manufacturers have had a reasonable understanding of the various tradeoffs for the various RAID levels and have realized that their potential customers will have differing disk I/O needs that would need differing RAID levels. The manufacturers of the first generation of RAID products tended to implement all the levels of RAID (0, 1, 3 and 5) and support the ability of allowing the customer to configure the disks being managed as a disk array to use a mixture of the supported RAID levels.
There are several problems with this approach. The first problem is one of education of the customer. The customer may be an end user, or an integrator, or an original equipment manufacturer (OEM). Providing the customer with the ability to configure the disk array requires that the customer be trained to understand the tradeoffs with the various RAID configurations. The customer also has to be trained to operate a complicated configuration management utility software program.
The main solution to the first problem has been to limit the complexity of configurations, either by the RAID manufacturer who limits the abilities of the configuration management utility program, or by the customer, who chooses a small number of possible combinations for configuration. This solution means that the customer may not necessarily use the best configuration for a given situation, which may lead to disappointing results. Also, the customer may not get full value from the RAID product.
The second problem is that the customer either doesn't know the characteristics of his disk I/O, or these characteristics change over time, or both. Educating the customer and providing a first class configuration management utility program doesn't make any difference if the characteristics of the disk I/O cannot be matched to the best RAID configuration.
The third problem is one of expectations. Customers who buy disks and disk subsystems use two basic measurements to evaluate these systems. The first measurement covers the characteristics of the attached disks. Disks are presently sold as commodities. They all have the same basic features, use the same packaging and support the same standardized protocols. Customers can compare the disks by cost per megabyte, packaging size (51/4", 31/2, etc.), capacity, spin rate and interface transfer rate. These measurements can be used to directly compare various disk products.
The second measurement is performance when attached to a host computer. It is often possible to use performance tools on the host computer that will report transaction data, such as response time, I/O operations per second, data transfer rate, request lengths in bytes, and request types, such as reads vs writes. It is also common to measure total throughput by using a performance tool to report throughput, or by simply running applications and measuring elapsed time.
A typical customer's expectation is that a new product will not be slower than the products the customer has been using. The customer is happy to get additional protection against the loss of a disk by using a disk array, and is even willing to pay a small premium for this protection, since they can measure the additional cost against the additional protection. But the customer is not generally willing to accept slower performance because of a "write penalty".
Disk array products will continue to be evaluated in the same manner as normal disk products are evaluated. In order for disk arrays to be totally competitive in the disk products market they will have to eliminate the "write Penalty" in all of the commonly used cases.
A fourth problem with requiring the customer to set the configuration is that RAID manufacturers often do not allow dynamic changes to the RAID configuration. Changing the number of disks being used, and changing the levels of protection provided at each target address, often requires that data be migrated to a backup device before the configuration change can be made. After the configuration is changed, the managed disks are re-initialized and the data is then copied back to the disk array from the backup device. This process can take a long time and while it is in progress, the disk array is off-line and the host data is not available.
The current generation of disk arrays appeared in the late 1980's. This generation is divided into completely software versions, that are implemented directly on the host using the host's processor and hardware, and versions using separate hardware to support the RAID software.
The hardware implementation of disk arrays takes multiple forms. The first general form is a PC board that can plug directly into the system bus of the host system. The second general form is a PC board set (one or more boards) that is built into a stand-alone subsystem along with a set of disks. This subsystem often supports some level of fault tolerance and hot plugability of the disks, fans, power supplies and sometimes controller boards.
Generally, the current generation of disk array systems support RAID 5, which requires fairly powerful processors for the level of processing required to support large numbers of RAID 5 requests. The controller board(s) in a disk array, as well as the fault tolerant features, increase the price of the disk array subsystem. Disk array manufacturers deal with the higher costs in the supporting hardware by supporting large numbers of disks, so that it is easier to amortize the costs of the supporting hardware.
Another problem that disk array manufacturers have is that the capacities of SCSI disks continue to increase rapidly as the cost of the disks continue to decrease rapidly. This trend has resulted in the need to be able to supply disk arrays that have small numbers of disks (3-4) to provide an entry level product, while at the same time, the disk array has to be expandable to allow for growth of the available disk space by the customer. Therefore, disk array controller boards commonly support multiple SCSI channels, typically eight or more, and a SCSI 1 channel can support six or seven disks, reserving one or two ids for initiators, which allows the disk array to support 48 or more disks. This range of disks supported requires controller board(s) that are powerful enough to support a substantial number of disks, 48 or more, while at the same time are cheap enough to be used in a disk array subsystem that only has 3 or 4 disks.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus which allows a dynamic configuration change, allows a disk to be added to the array, or allows a disk to be removed from the array without having to unload and reload the data stored in the array. There is another need in the art for a system that removes the write penalty from a disk array device. The present invention meets these and other needs in the art.